


12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes J

by tattooeddevil



Series: 12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas [8]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil





	12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes J

**J-1. Alec and Logan are on the run. Out of Tryptophan and options, Logan is forced to accept an offer he really wants to refuse if he wants to help Alec.**

Max’s seizure always freaked Logan out, but Alec’s seem even worse. He shakes harder than Max had and his eyes keep rolling in their sockets and it’s all such a big mess. They’re out of Tryptophan, hiding out in a damp, cold warehouse until White’s men are gone and Alec has been seizing on and off for the past three hours. He needs to do something, fast.

When the worst of the shakes go down, Logan hauls Alec up and out of the warehouse, White’s guys thankfully nowhere to be seen. He knows it’s stupid, but he enters the first coffee shop he can find to ask for help.

“My friend’s seizing, he needs Tryptophan. Is there anywhere I can find any?”

The man behind the counter leers at him and Logan unconsciously takes a step back. The guy looks dirty, mean and opportunistic and Logan immediately knows he’s in trouble.

“Your boyfriend is seizing, huh? Tough luck. How’re you gonna help him?”

Shit, this is going exactly in the direction Logan had hoped it wouldn’t. He stands his ground though, for Alec.

“Like I said, he needs Tryptophan. It helps with the shakes. Or maybe some milk. Do you have any milk?”

The guys laughs and turns to his buddy at the back of the shop.

“Hey Johnny, baby wants some milk for his little fuck toy!”

The other guy roars with laughter and Logan represses a sigh. He can feel Alec start to shake again; they need to move things along.

“Look, I just needs to know where I can find some Tryptophan. Please.”

The guy immediately turns serious and leans over the counter to get in Logan’s face.

“I have some, but it doesn’t come cheap.”

Logan grits his teeth and glares at the disgusting guy.

“I didn’t expect anything else. What do you want?”

That doesn’t get more than an eyebrow wiggle and a dark feeling settles over Logan. The guy can’t be serious, but when Logan glances at Alec and finds a little bit of foam starting to form on his lips, he straightens his back and comes to a decision.

“Just to be clear, we’re talking a sexual favour here.”

The guy chuckles.

“Yeah, prep-boy, we’re talking a sexual favour. Blow job will get you five pills, if you let me fuck you, you get half a bottle.”

Despite everything that has happened between them since Max destroyed Manticore all those years ago, Logan loves Alec. He really does, possibly even more than just friends, but that’s for another day. Right now he needs to make sure Alec lives to see that other day.

“Fine. Drop them then.”

**J-4. Alec/Logan - accidental imprinting.**

Headaches, burns, adrenalin; whatever is it and whenever Alex experiences it, so does Logan. No one has a clue how it is possible, imprinting isn’t even a known thing between Transgenics, let alone with a human. As far as anyone in Logan’s network or the Transgenic community knows, there’s no such thing.

Except that there is.

Alec moved in with Logan while practically everyone around them tried to find out why and how and what and when and who and everything in between, mostly so Alec wouldn’t get into any trouble that could potentially be bad for Logan too. You know, fights with steelheads and such. They learned that pretty early on.

There is one thing Alec won’t give up for Logan though.

“Quit nagging, Logan. Since when are orgasms a bad thing?”

“Since I am not involved in them but do end up with the sticky pants, Alec!”

“Whatever.”

“Get your hand out of there! Damn it, Alec...”

**J-5. White finds out Alec and Logan are bonded. He captures Logan to see if he could force him to bond with another transgenic.**

“Where is he?”

White was now screaming at him, his face red and puffy with frustration and anger, spit hitting Logan in the face with every word. Logan did the same thing he had been doing for the past- however long White had been yelling at him already. He stayed silent.

When White finally realized he wasn’t going to get anything from Logan, he thought for a second and changed gears. He stepped back out of Logan’s space and nodded at his man by the door. The man disappeared, only to come back with a young girl, about twelve or thirteen. He shoved her through the door and she stumbled in. Logan wasn’t fast enough to catch her, so she crumbled to the ground with a pained groan.

Logan crawled over to the girl - Transgenic, the barcode clearly visible in her neck - and touched her shoulder softly to get her attention. She jerked away, but when she glanced up and saw Logan, she hiccuped with repressed emotion - fear mostly, Logan guessed - and curled up in his arms. White was still standing at the far end of the room, grinning smarmy at them.

“That’s right. **Bond**.”

Logan thought it should mean something more than just a few spiteful words, but he had no clue what right now. Right now, he had a Transgenic girl to take care of.

**J-6. Ben is alive and wants revenge on Max, so he grabs Logan. Ben, like other X5s, goes into heat. At that moment, Alec tracks Ben down, determined to get his new lover back.**

“Logan? Logan!”

_Hello Logan, so good to see you again_

“Hey Logan, come on, open your eyes for me. Come on, Logan, don’t do this.”

_How’s Max these days?_

“Come back, Logan, just come back. It’s okay now. Please come back.”

_I have a message for her_

“He’s gone, Logan. Ben is gone, please open your eyes.”

_Tell her she is the one I really want to be fucking over, but that you made a great substitute_

“Goddamn it, Logan! Don’t do this, not now!”

_Feel that, Logan? Feel it tearing? Feel the blood easing the way for my cock?_

“I’m here, Logan. I’m here now. It’s me, Alec. Come back to me, please.”

_Yeah, that’s it, come for me. Cry all you want, pretend all you want, but that is **my** cock splitting you open and making you come_

“Feel this, Logan? Feel my heart beating? I can feel yours too, I know you’re in there.”

_Pathetic, is what you are. Let Max know that it will be her next time, unless I can get to you again sooner. I like that ass of yours_

“Please, Logan, come back to me. Please.”

**J-7. Zach stuns everyone when he asks Logan out. But what shocks Alec even more is how much he really, really, really doesn't like that idea.**

Max is giggling, fucking **giggling** , as she bounces past Alec and up to Original Cindy.

“Did you hear?”

OC is beaming and nodding her head frantically.

“I did! I can’t believe he had the balls to do it!”

“I know! I just can’t believe Logan said yes!”

Okay, now he has to know.

“Logan said yes to what?”

OC and Max both turn to him with beaming smiles.

“Zack asked Logan out on a date and Logan accepted!”

Alec in entirely unprepared for the drop of his stomach or the icy shiver that runs down his spine. If he didn’t know any better, he would call it jealousy. Except he does know better and the idea alone that he might be jealous of Zack and Logan going on a date together is ridiculous.

Ridiculous.

So why he takes out his phone and calls Logan when Max and OC have gone back to their squeeing over the whole thing, he doesn’t know. He also has no idea why he then asks Logan if he can stop by later, and when he does it is coincidentally around dinner time. There is no thought involved in crowding Logan against the kitchen counter and kissing him stupid, but that jealousy he wasn’t feeling has nothing to with it.

At all.

**J-9. After a close call, Logan suddenly finds himself with two very overprotective mother hens - Joshua and...Alec?!**

It was strange. Not seeing Joshua in his kitchen, wearing his “kiss the cook” apron and making him breakfast or lunch or dinner or a snack or a late night snack or- That was annoying by now, but not strange. No, what was really strange was that it wasn’t just Joshua.

It was Alec too.

Logan fully understands Joshua’s need to hover and make sure he was okay. Logan did get shot, scream in pain and then pass out on his house, but why was Alec here?

Alec hadn’t shown up until two days after the fact, but he hadn’t left since. Joshua at least went home, but Alec insisted he sleep on the couch to be close in case Logan needed anything. Logan didn’t want to think about the examples of “anything” Alec had given him. It still made him blush furiously.

What was really baffling to Logan, was the glances Alec kept throwing his way. They were mostly concerned and worried, but every now and then Alec looked sad. Almost dejected. Whenever Alec would catch Logan staring, he would look away quickly and clear his throat to ask Logan if he needed anything. Logan would always say no and Alec would invariably make him a cup of tea that he hadn’t asked for.

Something was going on, but damned if Logan knew what it was.

**J-10. "What the heck is that?” Alec made a face at it. "Have you never seen a Christmas tree before?"**

“What the heck is that?”

Alec made a face at the decorated tree in the corner of Logan’s apartment. Logan turned in his seat to face Alec, who was slowly backing away from the tree as if it would lunge at him at any moment.

“What, you’ve never seen a Christmas tree before?”

Alec rolled his eyes before mock saluting the tree and flopping down on Logan’s couch.

“I’ve seen Christmas trees before, dude, just never one this ugly.”

“Hey! I take that personally!”

Alec laughed and winked at Logan.

“Gotcha. Man, you gotta relax, man, you’re way too uptight.”

This time, it was Logan rolling his eyes as he turned back to his computer. No matter how Alec riled him up, he didn’t have to stoop to his level and retort. Even if he did have a great one on the tip of his tongue. He lasted about thirty seconds.

“Yeah, well-”

But the couch was empty and instead of Alec, there was a small package sitting on the seat. When Logan got closer, he could see his name on the name tag. When he reached for it, his phone beeped with a message.

_Don’t open it before it’s Christmas, it might make the tree jealous, it’s so beautiful_


End file.
